


[盛夏故事]續篇 - Hanabi 花火

by jiusua94love



Category: Berryz Koubou
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiusua94love/pseuds/jiusua94love
Summary: 2009年時寫的第二篇 夏燒雅X菅谷梨沙子 同人文只可惜因為當時學業忙碌+真的太懶了XD沒完成下集雖然已經過了很久很久，但希望有生之年可以把下集寫完想把這個遺憾結束掉Orz但是故事可能無法順利銜接上(畢竟靈感離開很久了T口T最後本人依然爛文筆，請大家包涵!!*禁任何二轉、改寫*
Relationships: Natsuyaki Miyabi/Sugaya Risako





	[盛夏故事]續篇 - Hanabi 花火

續篇 - Hanabi 花火 (上)

午後1:25的夏燒家

這是一座靠近山區遠離塵囂的古老木式宅院，  
裡頭的日式庭院綠意盎然，許多色彩繽紛的小花點綴其中，  
一陣微風吹過，樹葉沙沙聲不斷，  
水池邊的竹製驚鹿在滿水之後發出了「扣、扣」聲響，  
看似寂靜的一個夏日午後…

位於庭院旁的房間裡，潔白的床上躺著一位留有俐落短髮的女孩，  
她帥氣臉龐有著高聳挺直的鼻子和厚度適中形狀好看的嘴唇，  
一雙溫柔有神的眼睛因為睡眠而被眼皮所遮蓋，  
薄毯下胸腔起伏發出了沉穩規律的呼吸聲。

在這間純白的房間裡每樣傢俱都樣式簡單且設計新穎，  
與這座古老的木式宅院有著不一樣的風格，  
而乾淨整潔的擺設也透露出這位房間主人的個性。

房間外的走廊上，有隻可愛的小貓正往這房間的方向前進，  
來到房門前，她小心翼翼地拉開了紙門，將頭探進房間紙門的門縫中，  
像偵查敵情一樣謹慎地觀看著房間裡面的情勢，  
直到發現了躺在床上休息的人兒，才安心地笑了開來，  
接著她躡手躡腳地走進了房間，拉上紙門，  
輕輕一躍不著痕跡地爬上了潔白的床，悄悄地躺在房間主人的身旁，  
一臉滿足地看著對方與平常成熟穩重迥然不同有如孩子般的睡臉。

房間主人像是知道了來者，微微地睜開了仍帶倦意的眼，嘴角上揚，  
語聲輕柔地說，「梨~妳來了！」  
「嗯！」菅谷笑瞇瞇地回她，隨即又不滿地嘟起了嘴巴，  
「因為家裡太無聊了嘛！」  
「呵呵~爺爺和叔叔怎麼捨得讓妳出門啊？」夏燒一臉寵溺地看著表情變化快速的菅谷。  
「爺爺和爸爸去找鈴木叔叔打球了，我就趁機溜出來啦！」菅谷頑皮地露出了得意的神色。  
「呵呵~原來是這樣啊~」夏燒恍然大悟地露出了笑容。  
靜靜的，兩人就這樣躺在床上看著彼此，微笑不語。

突然，菅谷注意到躺在床上的夏燒薄毯下穿著高中部的校服，  
而那一雙一直都溫柔明亮的雙眼下有著淡淡的黑影，  
她疼惜地伸出了左手輕柔地摸著夏燒的臉，  
「昨天很晚睡嗎？」  
「嗯~今天早上學生會有個會議要開，所以昨晚看了些資料…」夏燒右手覆上了菅谷細緻軟嫩的左手，兩眼專注地看著她，  
「不過會議開完後就回來休息了。」知道菅谷會擔心她的身體，夏燒趕緊做個補充說明。  
「嗯…」  
夏燒暑假有學校足球隊的練習活動，還要開學生會會議、處理學校事務，  
休息時間也要抽空出來教自己唸書，無法幫上如此忙碌的夏燒，  
菅谷心情有點難過，垂下了可愛的眉毛。  
『啊啊~還是擔心了嗎？』夏燒憐愛地看著為她擔憂的菅谷，  
輕輕地伸出雙手抱住菅谷的腰，溫柔地將面前的人兒帶進了自己的懷裡。  
「雅！」菅谷小小地吃驚了一下，接著就深陷在夏燒溫暖的懷抱裡，  
菅谷臉微微地發紅，心跳開始加速…

「小梨不要覺得自責喔！」從頭頂傳來了那道熟悉又溫和好聽的嗓音。  
「欸？」菅谷抬起頭看著面前讓自己心跳加速的罪魁禍首。  
夏燒深情地看著懷中可愛的小貓說，  
「幫不上忙什麼的，根本沒有這種事！只要小梨願意待在我的身邊，我就很滿足了！」  
「笨蛋…」菅谷臉頰透著粉紅，眼眶有些濕潤，心中滿滿都是感動，  
但她嘟著嘴巴、有點小賭氣地回看著夏燒，  
「我當然願意待妳的身邊啊！因為小雅是我最重要的人嘛！」才說完，  
菅谷低下頭，臉不爭氣的又更紅了些。  
「呵呵~」看著恢復精神的小貓，夏燒笑了笑，這才放下心來。

夏燒將下巴擱在菅谷的頭上，她抱著懷中的溫軟，像是想起了什麼，  
「對了！」  
「嗯？」可愛的小貓歪著頭看著她的主人。  
「我今天早上開會時遇到了桃子，她說今天鎮上的神社會有慶祝七夕的祭典活動喔！」夏燒調皮地對著菅谷眨了眨眼。  
「欸！祭典？！那會有廟會和煙火嗎？」菅谷兩隻眼睛發出了興奮期待的光芒。  
「有喔！小梨想去嗎？」夏燒看著這樣可愛反應的菅谷，笑了開來。  
「嗯！嗯！我想去！」開心的菅谷快速地點著頭。  
「呵呵~」神情愉悅的夏燒抬手看了一下表，  
「不過祭典要5點才開始。」低下頭看著菅谷，「小梨要陪我睡一下嗎？」  
「好！」滿心期待的菅谷高興地回答著夏燒，  
她順從地窩在夏燒的懷中，  
閉上眼像隻小貓似地用小臉輕輕地蹭著夏燒的頸項和胸膛，  
嗅著夏燒身上讓人安心的茶樹香味，乖乖地讓自己入睡。  
看著菅谷幸福的睡顏，夏燒的嘴角也漾起了開心的弧度，  
她貼心地移動著薄毯蓋在菅谷身上，  
輕柔地在菅谷的額上落下了一吻，「午安了~我的小梨。」

待續…


End file.
